For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-12888 discloses a technique of moving a recognition camera to a sucking position before an electronic component is sucked and imaging a housing portion of a housing tape to thereby correct the component sucking position at which the component is to be sucked by a suction nozzle (holder).
However, the camera used in the above-mentioned conventional technique images a recognition mark on a substrate and, therefore, recognizes the component extraction position (sucking position) from directly above. Therefore, the camera images the component extraction position to allow recognition of the extraction position and the mounting head moves some distance in a horizontal direction, and thereafter the suction nozzle is lowered to suck the electronic component at the recognized extraction position. Thus, it takes some time to move the mounting head to the position at which the suction nozzle sucks the component, after the camera performs the imaging. Under such condition, if the number of times to image the component extraction position is increased relative to the number of component suction times, the productivity decreases. Accordingly, it has been difficult to increase the number of imaging times.